Príncipe Azul
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Tu chico ideal, tu príncipe azul, debía ser caballeroso, divinamente guapo, siempre estar ahí para ayudarte, y salvarte de una gran desgracia… Ja, como si ella quisiera a alguien así... Ni loca.
Príncipe Azul.

Karin estaba absolutamente en contra de la idea del príncipe azul. Era solo un estereotipo cliché, todos los sabían. Pero aun así su amadísima pero irritante hermana gemela Yuzu estaba obsesionada con la idea.

Cada chico que conocían para ella era un posible prototipo de príncipe azul, y la pelinegra no podía hacer más que rodar los ojos cuando su hermana mayor tenía un nuevo enamoramiento de sus tantos o la emparejaba con algún perdedor que entrara en sus estándares de príncipe ideal.

¿Por qué tenía que ser un príncipe azul, de cualquier forma? ¿No podía ser un duque verde o un conde amarillo? ¿De dónde había salido eso, de todas formas? Sabía que algo tenía que ver con la sangre azul… de cualquier modo era una metáfora, pero seguía pareciéndole ridículo.

Un día un chico nuevo llegó a su instituto, Hitsugaya Toshiro, un tipo bastante demasiado frío en su opinión. A Yuzu le pareció muy guapo y tuvo un flechazo con él por un tiempo… y por un tiempo se refería a tres días, porque para la de ojos mieles el tipo estuvo completamente descalificado como un príncipe azul desde el momento que fue tan grosero con ella cuando lo llamó por su nombre aunque con un honorifico para invitarlo a almorzar.

Para Karin las personas que trataban mal a su hermana eran solo el peor tipo de ser humano que podría alguna vez haber pisado el planeta, así que de inmediato lo repudió… por lo que se dio cuenta sería bastante molesto tenerlo en el equipo de futbol.

Hitsugaya era bueno en el deporte, muy bueno, en menos de un mes el entrenador lo designó como vice-capitán del equipo, ignorando toda protesta de parte de la menor de la familia Kurosaki, que era la capitana. Tendría que aprender a tolerarlo…

Aunque no sería fácil, el tipo estaba súper pendiente de ella, ya lo había cachado mirándola más veces de las que podía recordar, al principio pensó que era solo para aprender de sus movimientos en el futbol, pero después empezó a notarlo mirándola también fuera del campo de juego, en el aula, en el patio, en los pasillos… a veces incluso tenía la impresión de que la seguía a la azotea.

Era francamente molesto. ¿Cuál era el problema de ese tipo insoportable?

Pensó en compartir sus inquietudes con Yuzu, pero ella ya estaba con otro flechazo y no quería distraerla con un problema tan insignificante, y menos de un chico que la había rechazado tan desagradablemente.

Por fortuna su problema no duró mucho más tiempo, pronto dejó de sentir la mirada del chico que aunque guapo con su cabello blanco y sus ojos turquesas era grosero y hasta un poco espeluznante. Siguió preocupada y curiosa al respecto, pero con el tiempo se olvidó completamente del tema.

Pasaron los meses, llegó la época de exámenes y Karin se encontró en un grave problema. Como capitana del equipo de futbol debía mantener sus notas altas, pero cuando cambiaron a su profesora por un profesor suplente simplemente ya no era capaz de entender nada de lo que decía aquel sujeto de voz rasposa y tartamuda. ¡Realmente no se le entendía nada!

Estaba completamente perdida y tenía que volver a sus notas altas, por lo que no le quedó opción más que recurrir al tipo más inteligente de la clase. El intratable Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Él pareció bastante sorprendido de que pidiera su ayuda, pero rápidamente comprendió su punto y accedió a ayudarla, invitándola a ir a su casa al final de las clases para tenerla preparada para los exámenes.

Karin pensó que tal vez Yuzu no estaría muy contenta con la idea, pero no pareció importarle en lo absoluto, ella estaba demasiado concentrada en su nuevo flechazo, incluso se rió cuando pensó que se pondría celosa, a ella definitivamente ya no le interesaba Hitsugaya, no llenaba sus estándares de perfecto príncipe azul.

La pelinegra debía admitir que se sorprendió bastante cuando, con estas sesiones de estudio, él empezó a llenar sus propios estándares… no es que de repente creyera en esa bobería, pero sabía lo que se suponía que debía significar un príncipe azul, solo que jamás pensó que podría hallar esas características en un chico sin que le parecieran desagradables… incluso creía que le gustaban…

Había oído más que suficiente de los incesantes balbuceos de su gemela al respecto para saber lo principal de un príncipe azul.

Debía ser caballeroso (puaj), divinamente guapo (pff, superficial), siempre estar ahí para ayudarte (ugh, ¿querían un príncipe o un esclavo?), y salvarte de una gran desgracia… (que patético).

Hitsugaya Toshiro resulto no ser un completo desalmado sin corazón, después de todo, era bastante… educado con ella. Salvo cuando alguien lo llamaba por su nombre, eso lo enloquecía completamente, era algo que había aprendido en el campo de futbol, en cuanto Yuzu se enteró pareció no volver a guardarle rencor, extrañamente a ella era a la única a la que no asesinaba despiadadamente con la mirada cuando le decía por su nombre, pero seguramente debía ser que le tenía respeto al ser la capitana del equipo de futbol.

Pesé a que había sido descalificado por su gemela, Karin no pudo evitar sumarle un par de puntos al asunto "príncipe azul", debido a que realmente encajaba con lo que había oído.

Era caballeroso, pero no de forma estúpida y sumisa. Abría las puertas para ella sin que siquiera lo pidiera, le cedía su abrigo cuando notaba que tenía frío, no la trataba como si fuera "un chico más", ni tampoco era un perdedor pervertido como el resto de sus amigos del equipo, en fin… la trataba como si fuera… una chica, cosa que nadie más hacía, todos solo parecían recordar que era una mujer a la hora de mirar sus curvas, pero él ni siquiera en sus épocas de acosador la miró con segundas intenciones.

Y lo más curioso es que… ella apreciaba todos esos detalles… Sip, estaba loca.

Lo de divinamente guapo… tenía que admitirlo, se aplicaba mucho en ese chico. Siempre lo había pensado, aunque no se lo admitía, pero pensó que era en compensación de lo horrible que era por dentro… pero ya tenía severas dudas respecto a eso último, así que eso la hacía pensar… ¿qué no era injusto hacer que un tipo tan atractivo encima sea tan amable? Debía tener un defecto, ¿no? Ok, era frío y la verdad muy anti-social, aparte de gruñón, y tendía a causar malas primeras impresiones… pero de alguna manera nada de eso lo hacía parecer desagradable para ella una vez lo conocía un poco más… incluso era tierno y divertido en cierto modo, aunque no había manera en el infierno de que Karin admitiera eso en voz alta.

Lo de siempre estar ahí para ayudarla lo cumplía más de lo que a ella le gustaría. Ok, era genial que la ayudara a estudiar y mejorar sus notas, sobre todo cuando había exámenes, agradecía mucho eso, pero era ridículo que siempre estuviera ahí cuando necesitaba la más mínima ayuda, ¡incluso la ayudaba cuando ella no quería! Casi parecía que la estaba acosando otra vez, pero es que se lo encontraba en todos lados, siempre listo para sacarla de un problema, incluso si era tan insignificante como solo cargar sus pesadas bolsas del supermercado, ayudarla a levantarse cuando tropezaba o tener un paraguas listo para compartir con ella cuando la lluvia caía inesperadamente sorprendiéndola.

Podría ser el destino… o que el bastardo de algún modo lo hacía apropósito y realmente nunca había dejado de acosarla.

¿Quién sabe?

No podía dejar de sentirse como una de esas estúpidas chicas que idealizaban a los chicos solo para terminar con sus expectativas y el corazón hechos pedazos, día tras día se repetía los defectos de Hitsugaya Toshiro y las mil y un razones que tenía para no verlo de ninguna manera como un príncipe azul… o su chico ideal. ¡No! Esas solo eran ridiculeces que su hermana le había metido en la cabeza, lo sabía, pero entonces… ¿por qué seguía pensando de ese modo tan patético?

Aún peor es que cuando se repetía sus defectos o las razones por las cuales era un persona horrible que no podría jamás gustarle no podía evitar sentirse prejuiciosa e injusta, después de todo, a pesar de que habían tenido sus fuertes discusiones, realmente él nunca fue evidentemente grosero con ella, o inició alguna discusión, para empezar, era ella la que siempre tenía algún problema o queja respecto a él, su cerebro parecía buscar excusas para enojarse con el albino, y solo cuando estaba ya lejos de él se daba cuenta que la verdad había estado siendo irracional y él nunca hacía nada adrede para molestarla. Era ella la que tenía un problema con él.

Quería decirse a sí misma que lo odiaba porque había disgustado a Yuzu, pero esa excusa perdió peso con el pasar del tiempo, ya dudaba que su gemela siquiera recordara eso. ¿Entonces por qué la sola presencia de Hitsugaya la incomodaba tanto, por qué siempre era tan consciente de su presencia?

La verdad era que solo lo trataba mal porque la enojaba el efecto que tenía sobre ella y el hecho de que… ella odiaba al príncipe azul, y como él le estaba pareciendo uno, entonces lógicamente su repudio iría en aumento mientras más perfecto le pareciera.

Simple lógica.

Finalmente se rindió y habló el tema con Yuzu, cuyo chillido de emoción por su supuesto descubrimiento de su príncipe ideal casi la deja sorda, pero luego procedió a explicarle correctamente porque ella era tan aficionada a la idea del príncipe azul, cual para ella era lo que realmente significaba más allá del cliché y la perfección.

Sus palabras se le quedaron grabadas en la mente a Karin: "Cuando habló de alguien caballeroso, siempre entra en los estándares que cada mujer tenga de caballeroso, y me refiero a alguien que nosotras creamos que nos trate bien y por lo tanto, nos merezca. Cuando habló de divinamente guapo, soy muy consciente de que todos tenemos gustos diferentes, y cuando se trata de tu propio príncipe azul, entonces lo que los demás piensen no debe importar, lo importante es que para ti sea divinamente guapo… aunque no me quejaría si mi príncipe azul tuviera un six pack como el tuyo…" esa parte se ganó un "¡YUZU!" de parte de Karin, pero rápidamente la de ojos mieles continuó. "Tu príncipe siempre debe estar ahí para ayudarte, con eso quiero decir que no debe descuidarte, y siempre tiene que estar dispuesto a todo por ti. Con lo de salvarte de una gran desgracia… bueno, todas tenemos nuestros propios demonios persiguiéndonos, no todos los príncipes deben salvarnos de una bruja cruel, puede que también sea de nuestras propias pesadillas. Eso es algo que solo tú puedes juzgar."

Karin se quedó bastante pensativa luego de esa larga charla con Yuzu. Su hermana tenía un punto de vista que, aunque aún cursi, era más maduro de lo que pensaba, y de repente ella misma se sintió infantil en varias medidas.

Siempre pensó que lo del príncipe azul era estúpido, nunca creyó que podría llegar a gustarle un chico que tuviera aunque sea uno de los cuatro requisitos para ser comparado con ese cliché, y odiaba la idea de que Hitsugaya la estuviera enamorando a pesar de todo lo que lo comparaba con uno de los estereotipos que su hermana le había metido en la cabeza, pero ahora había comprendido que no estaba pensando en él como alguien que pudiera gustarle a su gemela o a las chicas estúpidas, sino que lo creía el chico ideal… porque lo era… únicamente para ella.

Y en cuanto a la gran desgracia de la que la había salvado… acababa de comprender que era su propia testarudez acerca de seguir huyéndole al amor y terminar por alejar sus oportunidades de ser feliz… Y también el partido de la semana pasada, de no ser por su gol a último minuto no habrían ganado el campeonato. Sip, eso terminó de enamorarla y hacerla admitirlo aunque sea en su mente.

¡Él era genial!, aunque seguía sin querer admitirlo en voz alta, y ninguna de las sonrisas encantadoras que últimamente le estaba dando la haría cambiar de opinión en un largo tiempo…

Ahora que lo pensaba, él era demasiado genial incluso para ser comparado con uno de esos clichés estereotipados idealistas, no era un príncipe azul (probablemente se horrorizaría de saber que había estado comparándolo con uno), era simplemente Hitsugaya Toshiro, el chico del que estaba enamorada.

Yuzu probablemente seguiría refiriéndose a él como su perfecto príncipe azul, y no dejaría que eso la molestara, en cierto punto hasta estaría de acuerdo, pero para ella era aún mejor que eso.

Era su… rey de hielo. ¿Qué por qué? Simplemente porque sonaba más cool y no tan cursi, al menos para ella, y eso era todo lo que importaba, lo sabía desde ahora.

Fin.

Uff!... odio esto con toda mi alma xD Pero espero q les haya gustado :v

Hmm... siento que me quedó muy mal y raro... espero que lo hayan entendido, y si no pues... todo era solo para sacarles una risa, si no lo logre y quedaron con cara de WTF les pido mis disculpas y esperó reparar el error en el proximo OS uwu

Oh, Uzumaki Manaka-chan, espero que hayas leido el mensaje q te deje en "Té Verde" :3

Bueno, ahora me ire lentamente... a esconder la cabeza en un hoyo :'c Esto realmente no me gusto nada, pero ni un poco, sin embargo me daba demasiada pena dejarlo en el rincón del olvido como a tantas otras decenas de OS dejados a medias...

Ustedes son mis mejores juzgadoras, sino les gusto... no lo digan xD Solo no dejen review y yo captare la indirecta, pero ya q subi esto no lo voy a borrar porque suma numero y... ya saben, solo me importan los numeros :P

Los personajes de Tite y ahora si, me largo XD

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
